


Right Here For Christmas

by deli_cious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children, M/M, ShanceHolidayExchange2019, They Have Kids, aND CHRISTMAS SWEATERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deli_cious/pseuds/deli_cious
Summary: “I wanna show daddy!” She insisted.“Sure, let's send him a picture.” Lance agreed, taking out his phone.“No! I want to do facetime!” She wanted to see his reaction right then and there, not wait for one.Lance looking at the time, it was still really earlier for Shiro. He was in England, helping Allura with a project, he wasn’t sure he would answer. “Okay, we can try.” He said with a smile. “But if he doesn’t answer that means he is sleeping, so we will have to wait until he wakes up.”
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Right Here For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you like this! I tried mixing an unexpected surprise but adding Christmas Sweaters because I just really love Christmas Sweaters and ugggghhh. 
> 
> This work is for the Shance Holiday Exchange, my giftee was @mousousousou, give her a look if you havent already because she is great. I really hope the feelings of family and Christmas love came across like I was trying to do. I hope you all enjoy and had festive holidays!

Tearing the side of an envelope, Lance ripped into another Christmas card, seeing the happy faces of Matt and Keith with their kids smiling up at him. He smiled back a little, flipping it over to read the personalized message on it. He would be seeing them tomorrow, but it was still sweet how every year they still sent them something heartfelt. It made him feel loved. 

He set it to the side to pin up a little later, after looking through some more mail, plenty of Christmas cards to look through. 

Theirs were sent out a while ago. Shiro had to leave on a business trip not even a week into December so they did it a little earlier than usual, and here they were, Christmas Eve and he still wasn’t home. Lance sighed, seeing the one from Hunk and Shay, reading that as well and laughing a little because Hunk sent a letter with it. He got from the rest of his friends as well, everyone looking so happy. Well, he assumed Pidge was happy since all he got was some generic Christmas card with a ‘Merry Xmas -Pidge’ written inside.

He took them and headed to the fridge, putting them up and smiling a little. 

“Papa!” Alexis, their nine year old, came running into the kitchen. “Is it time to make cookies yet?” She asked with big wide eyes, looking like she was about to jump out of her boots. 

Lance glanced at the time on the stove. They’d be leaving in a few hours to his parent’s house, so they should make it now, he doubted the kids would be up and ready to bake once they came back home. “Yeah, baby, go put on your apron while I get the ingredients.” He said, peeking out into the living room and seeing Deandro sitting on the couch, headphones in and blasting so loud that Lance could hear the music. My Chemical Romance, he blames Keith. 

He carefully came up next to Deandro, trying not to scare them. Their eyes sharpened before they took an earbud out. “What?” 

Lance just smiled softly. “Do you want to bake cookies with me and Alexis?” 

“No thanks.” They got up, gathering their things and headed upstairs. Lance watched their small, retreating back and sighed. It was teenage rebellion, he got it, he’d give it time, that's what Shiro told him. He raised Keith, he knew what he was doing. 

...still hurt though. 

Alexis came back with her apron on and her body vibrating, ready to bake up a storm. “Let’s go, papa!” 

Baking with an excitable nine year old was as hard as you would think. He had flour in places flour should not be. Like the toaster, how was he gonna get it out of the toaster? But it was cute, smiling happily as he watched his little girl make a sculpture of what he was sure was supposed to be one of their cats out of cookie dough. It was a masterpiece, and he hyped it up as such. 

“I wanna show daddy!” She insisted. 

“Sure, let's send him a picture.” Lance agreed, taking out his phone. 

“No! I want to do facetime!” She wanted to see his reaction right then and there, not wait for one. 

Lance looking at the time, it was still really earlier for Shiro. He was in England, helping Allura with a project, he wasn’t sure he would answer. “Okay, we can try.” He said with a smile. “But if he doesn’t answer that means he is sleeping, so we will have to wait until he wakes up.” 

“Okay!” She agreed and Lance took her word, pressing the little camera icon. It rang a few times before they connected. Lance blinked in surprise. “Honey?” 

“One second, Love.” Shiro said groggily, the camera angled upward and Lance was squinting to try and get a look at where he was because those lights didn’t look like the ones in his hotel room. Suddenly it was bright and Lance had to angle his phone backwards. He waited until Shiro’s face popped onto the screen before turning it back towards him. “Hey, Love, how’s it going?” 

“Good. Sorry to call so late, but Alexis wanted to show you something…” He smiled sheepishly. “Where are you anyway?” 

“The hotel.” Shiro answered quickly. 

Lance wrinkled his nose in suspicion. “That didn’t look like you’re hotel.” 

“Oh, um…” He glanced away. “Yeah, well, I had to switch, the last one accidently had a mix up in reservations.” 

“Uh huh.” Lance hummed, thinking that wasn’t the full story but he trusted Shiro so he thought nothing of it. 

“Papa!” Alexis was getting impatient, holding her little dough cat in her hand.

“Right, right, sorry baby. One sec.” He propped up the phone with a bag of flour and some other kitchen supplies. Leaning against the counter as Alexis immediately popped into frame, Shiro smiling at her little face beaming at him. “Daddy!” She cheered, and gave him no time to greet her back before she started talking about her cookie. That somehow flowing into school and toys and what she was hoping Santa would bring her for Christmas. Lance was happy he guess correctly though. 

“Where is Deandro?” Shiro asked when Alexis handed the phone back to her papa. 

“Up stairs, in their room.” Lance gave a small shrug, trying not to seem as bothered by it as he was. 

Shiro hummed in understanding. “It’s fine Lance. They are just like Keith was he was that age, they’ll grow out of it.” 

Lance nodded. “I know.” Shiro assured him that a million times. “But you know I was bad at handling Keith at first though.” He always managed to say the wrong thing then, and that’s what he was worried about. 

“It’ll be fine, Lance.” Shiro assured, like he knew exactly what his husband was thinking.

Lance shrugged, not giving much of an answer. “You want to talk to them?” Shiro stared at his husband through the screen before giving a soft nod. “Alexis, take the phone up to Deandro for me? I’ll put the cookies in the oven.” He asked his youngest. 

She nodded, setting the cat on the tray before hopping onto the stool in front of the sink so she could wash her hands. Wiping her hands on her apron to dry them, she then took the phone from her papa and ran up the stairs. 

“Papa let me pick out Sakura’s gift and I know she is gonna love it she wanted a hippo for a long time to match her dad’s.” “Mmhmm…” “I can’t wait to see her tomorrow we are gonna have so much fun.” The camera was wobbling as she bounced around. She started knocking on Deandro’s door. “De! Daddy want’s to talk to you!” She called, there was grumbling before the door opened and they snatched the phone from her. 

“Hey!” 

“Deandro.” Shiro brought out his ‘dad voice’. “Be nice.”

Deandro groaned, mumbling a sorry before taking the phone into their room. “What’s up with you squirt?” He asked, watching them move around their room. 

“Nothing.” 

“Mhm…” Shiro left it open just long enough for Deandro to continue if he wanted but when he didn’t, he spoke up again. “I’m on an airplane right now.” He said. “I’m coming home.” 

“W-What?” Deandro’s eyes widened, looking excited but not wanting to show it. 

“Mhm, I want to keep it a surprise from papa though, so make sure you don't tell him.” He grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah my lips are sealed.” Deandro nodded. “When are you going to be home?” 

“Couple more hours.” Shiro looked at his watch. “But if I’m not back before you go to your Grandma’s, let me know. Okay?” 

“Alright.” Deandro nodded, sitting up straight. “I miss you, dad.”

Shiro smiled softly. “I miss you too.” 

They talked a little more, well, Deandro talked and Shiro listened. Soon they went back downstairs to return the phone to Lance and Lance kissed the top of their head in thank you. “Alexis is in the shower, so take one when she is done. We need to go to Mami’s soon.” He shooed his kid off before turning back to the phone. Smiling when he saw Shiro. 

“I miss you.” Lance said softly. “When are you coming home?” 

“Soon.” Shiro smiled at him. “I’ll be there very soon, promise.” 

“I know…” Lance sighed. “Still sucks you’re missing Christmas though.” 

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” 

Lance sighed dramatically. “Can I call you again later?” He hummed, giving a little grin. “Want to give you a little Christmas present.” She said with a wiggle of his brows. 

Shiro chuckled, then glanced up when there was the sound of a knock. “I’d love that, but I need to go now.” He turned back to the phone. “Talk to you later, okay sweetheart?”

“Alright, love you.” Lance agreed before the call ended. He stared dumbly at the screen for long enough for it to go black before sighing. Standing up he checked on the cookies. Alexis was gonna be so sad when she saw the cat. 

___

With their matching Christmas sweaters and aluminum tray of yuca that they were bringing to dinner, they piled into the car to his Mami’s house, arriving there just in time to start helping with the last minute preparations. 

There was never a dull moment when he was with his family. There was so much laughter, so much chaos, but...even then, Shiro was still missing. 

**Lance**

_ You better be wearing the Christmas sweater I sent you. _

_ We are. _

He attached a picture of him and the two kids, all in their matching holiday outfits, but nothing. No response. 

It left this awful feeling in the pit of Lance’s stomach but he ignored it. Shiro was probably busy. He would respond later. Lance was positive. 

“Papa…” Lance turned, finding Deandro standing there, looking a little concerned. They caught Lance brooding by himself on the porch, not good. “Everything alright?” 

Lance smiled softly, getting up from his spot to kiss his eldest on the forehead. “Everything is great.” He assured. Deandro didn't seem convinced, and Lance wondered when his baby got so perceptive. 

“Mami wants you to come back inside. Said that she needs a dance partner.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “All these kids and she just has to get me.” He said, ushering Deandro in first. 

“It’s because you’re the best partner one could ask for.” 

The voice was like an ice bath in the middle of a winter evening. Lance was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he turned his head and saw Shiro standing there. Wide big grin on his face and an ugly Christmas sweater that matched theirs, and Lance was awestruck for a moment. 

“Shiro?”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“Shiro!” He ran up to his husband and jumped on him, Shiro catching him with open arms and spinning. They looked silly, and cliche, but Lance couldn't bring himself to care as he buried his face in the crook of his husband's neck, taking in everything that was Shiro. He liked silly and cliche. “You’re home.” 

“Im home.” He rubbed Lance’s back with his prosthetic hand, and Lance didn't mind the biting cold of them. Squeezing tighter, making sure Shiro was really there, making sure he was going to stay. 

Eventually he pulled off the other, giving him a kiss just because. 

“Thanks for helping me, champ.” Shiro said, setting his suitcase down so he could lift Deandro up in a bone crushing hug as well. The teen was more reluctant to it than their father was, but they were just as happy. 

“No problem…” They muttered. “Welcome home.” There was a blush high on their cheeks, that Shiro couldn't help but smile at.

“Thank you.” He kissed Deandro’s cheek who screeched how gross that was before prying themselves from Shiro’s grip. The gap was immediately filled again when a squealing child ran into his arms though. 

“Daddy’s here!” Alexis practically screamed, barely able to contain her excitement. Shiro just laughed and picked her up, twirling around with his daughter. 

“Yeah I am!” He grinned. 

The rest of the family greeted him too, all welcoming him back with tight hugs and kisses, and wishes for a Merry Christmas. Mami not even asking if he was hungry before she started making him a plate. 

Lance did get to dance with his mom, and Deandro too who was a lot more reluctant but at least they didn't have two feel like their father, who was currently swaying with his daughter. Lance got to dance with Shiro too, after Alexis let him go, and he had to say he kind of missed his toes being crushed. 

If a party didn't leave you feeling drained and exhausted, was it really a party? He bounced on the couch, looking to his right at a very tried Shiro holding a sleeping Alexis who was curled up against his chest. Deandro wobbled over, looking just as sleepy as the rest of them. Lance patted the spot next to him, and without hesitation the teen flopped down, leaning into his papa and snuggling up. 

Shiro’s eyes were barely open, the bags under them dark and heavy. His head bobbing as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He was probably exhausted from the flight. The flight he took to see him. Them. 

Lance found himself smiling. 

He couldn't stop himself from thinking that this moment right here, was the best present a man could ever get. 


End file.
